So What
"So What" is the second and title track from the mini-album # by LOONA. Description Track Korean 타이틀 곡 ‘So What’은 웅장한 베이스와 시그니쳐 혼스탭의 조화가 인상적인 어반 댄스 곡으로 기존에 이달의 소녀가 보여주지 않은 '걸크러시'한 느낌이 더욱 극대화된 곡이다.Aladin “이달의 소녀 - 미니 2집 [# [한정 A (LOONA Second Mini Album # (Normal A)]]” Retrieved 2020.02.02 ‘세상이 정한 틀을 깨고 나와, 자신을 마음껏 표출하라’라는 메시지를 담아 그간 이어온 세계관의 깊이를 더했다.loonatheworld “이달의 소녀 (LOONA) ‘So What’” video description. YouTube. 2020.02.05 English Title track “So What” is an urban dance track, with massive bass and signature horn stabs leaving strong impressions. It is a track that maximizes the “girl crush” feel that LOONA has not shown off in the past.LOONA's Subbits (@gointosubbit) “#LOONA [# Album description (translated from Korean)]” Twitter. January 22, 2020 With the message “Break the boundaries that the world has made” and it added the depth in LOONAVERSE. Lyrics |Kor =I’m so Bad I’m so Bad Eh Oh So What?! So What?! (Bad) (Ba-ba-ba-bad) lyrics|Go Won|원}}/lyrics|Olivia Hye|올}} Take that lyrics|Go Won|원}}/lyrics|Olivia Hye|올}} So What?! I’m so Bad I’m so Bad I’m so Bad I’m so Bad On my own feet 좋아 Eh Oh So What?! So What?! (Bad) (Ba-ba-ba-bad) lyrics|YeoJin|여}}/lyrics|Choerry|최}} Take that lyrics|YeoJin|여}}/lyrics|Choerry|최}} So What?! I’m so Bad I’m so Bad I’m so Bad I’m so Bad Bad bad So What? Eh Oh So What?! So What?! (Bad) (O-kay) (Ba-ba-ba-bad) lyrics|HyunJin|현}}/lyrics|ViVi|비}} Take that lyrics|HyunJin|현}}/lyrics|ViVi|비}} So What?! I’m so Bad I’m so Bad I’m so Bad I’m so Bad |Rom =I’m so Bad I’m so Bad Eh Oh So What?! So What?! (Bad) (Ba-ba-ba-bad) lyrics|Go Won|GW}}/lyrics|Olivia Hye|OH}} Take that lyrics|Go Won|GW}}/lyrics|Olivia Hye|OH}} So What?! I’m so Bad I’m so Bad I’m so Bad I’m so Bad On my own feet joha Eh Oh So What?! So What?! (Bad) (Ba-ba-ba-bad) lyrics|YeoJin|YJ}}/lyrics|Choerry|CY}} Take that lyrics|YeoJin|YJ}}/lyrics|Choerry|CY}} So What?! I’m so Bad I’m so Bad I’m so Bad I’m so Bad Bad bad So What? Eh Oh So What?! So What?! (Bad) (O-kay) (Ba-ba-ba-bad) lyrics|HyunJin|HY}}/lyrics|ViVi|VV}} Take that lyrics|HyunJin|HY}}/lyrics|ViVi|VV}} So What?! I’m so Bad I’m so Bad I’m so Bad I’m so Bad |Eng =I’m so bad I’m so bad Eh, Oh, So What?! So What?! (Bad) (Ba-ba-ba-bad) lyrics|Go Won|GW}}/lyrics|Olivia Hye|OH}} Take that lyrics|Go Won|GW}}/lyrics|Olivia Hye|OH}} So What?! I’m so bad, I’m so bad, I’m so bad, I’m so bad On my own feet Eh, Oh, So What?! So What?! (Bad) (Ba-ba-ba-bad) lyrics|YeoJin|YJ}}/lyrics|Choerry|CY}} Take that lyrics|YeoJin|YJ}}/lyrics|Choerry|CY}} So What?! I’m so bad, I’m so bad, I’m so bad, I’m so bad Bad bad, so what? Eh, Oh, So What?! So What?! (Bad) (O-kay) (Ba-ba-ba-bad) lyrics|HyunJin|HY}}/lyrics|ViVi|VV}} Take that lyrics|HyunJin|HY}}/lyrics|ViVi|VV}} So What?! I’m so bad, I’m so bad, I’m so bad, I’m so bad }} Gallery Promotional Images Behind the Scenes So What MV BTS 1.png|“So What” MV BTS #1 So What MV BTS 2.png|“So What” MV BTS #2 So What MV BTS 3.png|“So What” MV BTS #3 So What MV BTS 4.png|“So What” MV BTS #4 So What MV BTS 5.png|“So What” MV BTS #5 So What MV BTS 6.png|“So What” MV BTS #6 So What MV BTS 7.png|“So What” MV BTS #7 So What MV BTS 8.png|“So What” MV BTS #8 So What MV BTS 9.png|“So What” MV BTS #9 So What MV BTS 10.png|“So What” MV BTS #10 So What MV BTS 11.png|“So What” MV BTS #11 So What MV BTS 12.png|“So What” MV BTS #12 So What MV BTS 13.png|“So What” MV BTS #13 So What MV BTS 14.png|“So What” MV BTS #14 So What MV BTS 15.png|“So What” MV BTS #15 So What MV BTS 16.png|“So What” MV BTS #16 Links Official * (1theK) * (1theK) Promotional videos on Youtube - Dance Videos * * Download/Stream * Apple Music * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Audio Credits * Vocal Director: (에스나) * Background Vocals: HeeJin * Recording: Kwon Eugene (권유친) @ doobdoob Studio; Jung Eun-Kyung (정은경), Kim Ji-Hyun (김지현) @ * Digital Editing: * Mixing: (구종필) @ KLANG Studio * Original Title: SO WHAT!!!! * Original Writers: David Anthony, Videos Music Video= |-|Teaser= |-|Dance Practice= :TBA |-|Audio= Trivia * This song was referred to as "Burn" (also "B#RN") by Orbits before its official name was revealed. References Navigation Category:Title track Category:Song Category:Hash Category:2020 Release Category:Songs sung by HeeJin Category:Songs sung by HyunJin Category:Songs sung by YeoJin Category:Songs sung by ViVi Category:Songs sung by Kim Lip Category:Songs sung by JinSoul Category:Songs sung by Choerry Category:Songs sung by Yves Category:Songs sung by Chuu Category:Songs sung by Go Won Category:Songs sung by Olivia Hye